Bundle of Furriness
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: Tsuna wasn't born normally, but rather with cat-like features. Not everyone will be able to resist his adorable looks. All27. Lots of fluffiness. No pairings.
1. Small Things

**Title: **Bundle of Furriness

**Summary: **Tsuna wasn't born normally, but rather with cat-like features. Not everyone will be avle to resist his adorable looks. All27. Lots of fluffiness. No pairings.

**Character(s):** Tsuna/Tsunayoshi S., 10th Vongola Generation, 1st Vongola Generation

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Small Things_

* * *

><p>Once a upon a time, there was-<p>

Wait, wait, wait! Why am I starting out like that? Even I don't know. *Sweatdrop*

Alright, on with the story.

Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemistu lived as a "happily ever after" couple, living the life of their dreams. They were more than happy to welcome the newest addition to their lives; their son.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It was a rather sunny day when their son was born in the midst of the day. But oddly, the child was born rather, err, quiet and calm. This made both the newly-parents worry, but not as much when they found out he was inherited with cat-like ears and a tail.

Who wouldn't be shocked.

Iemistu went on a rampage, almost strangling the doctor and nurses with his overwhelming desperation. Luckily, Nana saved them all from his wrath by cooing and squealing about how cute and adorable he was. Upon hearing that, Iemistu reluctantly agreed, wanting to be happy for and with her.

He is so _submissive_, huh. Well, it's highly expected anyways.

4 years passed since that wonderful fateful day, and now the family lived in a normal house, not too big and not too small.

Before the day Tsunayoshi began Kindergarten, his father was always complaining about his son's appearance. Saying, "The other kids will probably think he's cosplaying." And Nana always replied, "I don't think so, dear. It'll all work out fine and he'll have friends immediately! They'll all think he is the cutest thing live!" Insert squealing and numerous girly-ish like façades here.

She didn't even know how precise she was, expect it would attract all of his friends, which were very much guys. Meaning they are 110% homosexual.

The couple then settled that they would have their son hide the cat tail beneath the pants, but have no idea what to do with the ears.

And...

* * *

><p>Iemistu gave her the same look. "There's no point in hiding the cat-like features, Nana-chan. But I will not tolerate the other students calling my son a cosplayer." He complained, giving her stern yet desperate tone.<p>

Nana, for once, was "demonic", as her husband would call it. Not being her usual self is something new, and very not much expected. Humming, she casted her husband a calm yet deadly aura. Sending a sickly sweet smile, she whispered, "I don't think so, dear. They'll have to get through me first."

Iemistu coward under her glare, waving his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."

She return to her normal self just as little light thumps of feet trotted down stairs. A blob of brown hair peeked behind the door then exposing huge, innocent chocolate brown eyes. "Tsu-kun! Dinner's ready!"

'Tsu-kun' rounded the corner, happily skipping to his seat, smiling at his parents the whole. "Yay!" He beamed, with a small blush of embarrassment.

The big-eyed child was the said boy, Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi. He wasn't your average little boy. No. He was the boy that never grew out to be as tall as an average male child, or as musculine. His features were soft and delicate; very feminine to not be a male.

Many always call him, what supposingly looks like in their perspective, a "girl", or when with his parents, they call him, "their daughter". Not that he minded, but he casually accepts their thoughts as easily.

Most of the time, he would always make (many) mistakes. His parents would brush it off as the clumsiness a child has at such a young age. But for Tsunayoshi, it would be for the rest of his life. Not that he would blame himself. *Smirk*

Instead of his original name, he would most likely prefer everyone to greet him as "Tsuna", a nickname he made up for himself. (Should I be surprised?)

Breakfast was served as everyone took their seats, serving themselves with pleasure.

Instead of the usual blabbing nonsense Tsuna would make, it was quiet. Too quiet for both of the parents liking; this is very rare.

"Um, Tsu-kun. Is there something the matter?" Nana asked, casting a worried look.

The child merely lifted his head, replying, "No, just wanted to be quiet for once."

"Why is that?" She asked, sharing a look with her husband.

Tsuna shrugged, his shoulders and arms limping to the side. Raising his head to face the ceiling, he said, "Dunno, just felt like it."

"Oh, is there something you want to tell us then?" She suggested.

"Hm," Putting a finger to his chin, he closed his eyes. His nose and ears twitched cutely, making Nana want to squeal. "Not really, sorry Mama, Papa."

His ears flatten to his head and a sad yet cute pout adorned his features. Nana looks as if she wants to faint while Iemistu was too oblivious to notice, chomping down his plate.

Nana jumped from her seat, strangling her son in a death hug. "Kyaa~! Tsu-kun~! You don't know how much you effect your mother!" She beamed, a flowery background appearing with additional sparkles.

Tsuna's face immediately turned blue, trying to pry her hands off. He wearily choked out, "Ma-ma... Can't breathe..."

"Oh! I'm so so sorry, Tsu-kun~! Mama will fix up your dinner tonight as forgiveness." Nana petted his head gently then pecked his forehead. She gave him a bright, cheery smile. "Now eat up! Today's your first day in Kindergarten!"

"Un!" Tsuna did as told and help his mother clean up while his father took off to work. By the time everything was set, it was almost the start of school time.

Nana awaited by the door, patiently waiting for her son to rush by. Tiny tumbles of feet echoed down the stairs. "Are you ready, Tsu-kun?" She smiled sweetly. Tsuna's response was a cheerful nod. The mother and son left the house shortly then headed down the next street to their destination.

A sudden voice softly squealed, echoing in the empty hall. "Kyaa~! That's my great grandson? He's so cute!"

Another voice spoke up, but this time much more irritated and demanding. "Would you be quiet?!"

..

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep, another story. Felt like it so, don't judge me. ;-; Also, Giotto will refer Tsuna has his "great grandson" since I prefer not to type great four times. Got it? Ortay? x3 Do review your thoughts.

_**-AnimexXxLuvver**_


	2. Our First Meet

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekto Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Our First Meet_

* * *

><p>"Bye-bye, Tsu-kun!" Nana waved cheerfully. Tsuna waved back enthuastically, shouting back, "Bye, mama!" The ever-so-happy mother giggled to herself then entered the vehicle. Tsuna turned his back and stared at the large, spacious room beyond him. His eyes sparkled; this was SO huge! He slapped his cheeks lightly gasping audibly. "Oh my gosh!" He breathed, his tail wagging and ears twitching in excitement.<p>

The room wasn't meant to be small considering children of younger ages prefer to have a much more 'adventurous' environment. Of course, the teacher's desk would be located at the near front of the room followed by a black board. On the right, huge windows settled at normal height, giving the room a bright, sunny feeling. The end mostly contained playable toys and other necessities considered as toys to the youngsters. In the center sat several small-lengthed tables, three or four plastic seats crowded around. All-in-all, this room is labeled as an ordinary classroom yet more childishly.

Just then the teacher stepped foot through the door. "Oh~!" She gasped. "Such cute, adorable children!" She mumbled, her cheeks flushing greatly. In Tsuna's opinion, this woman deemed cheery and helpful. Regaining her composure, the woman took her stead at the desk, delibrately picking out the attendence book; lying it flat on the wood surface. "Almost forgot," She sighed then smiled. "Hello, class. My name is Rinha Aidea; I'll be your teacher until the time comes for you to promote to elementary."

"And I would like for you a to take a seat, please." Many childish protests asounded from the children, demanding they stay where they were as they are content. Those who did not protest were very few, including Tsuna, who all took random seats. The brunette seemed to have been seated with two boys a year older than him. One smiled careless, grinning sheepishly while the other scowled, glaring at the harmless table.

The grinning boy laughed, meeting Tsuna's gaze. The boy blushed, stuttering, "H-hello, my n-name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I-I hope we become v-very good f-friends." Takeshi rubbed his nape, averting his eyes nervously. This boy was like any other normal boy, but expect he was more careless and positive. His short, black hair spiked sharply and his eyes an yellowish, brown tint; almost calculating. In terms of height, Tsuna would say he'd be the tallest of the class. He didn't look much intimidating as much as the other boy who ignored their presence.

The grumpy boy lifted his head to glare at Takeshi after the boy finished his introduction. "Huh?" The brunette tilted his head innocently, the action causing a light pink hue unto the two boys faces. Tsuna blinked a few times before plucked his lips, stretching into a friendly smile. "Hai! Nice to meet you! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I'm mostly called by Tsuna." His ears twitched slightly making the other two occupants blush deeply, wanting to touch the smooth, soft appendage.

Tsuna turned to the silverette boy who coughed, turning his head to the side and mumbling out, "G-gokudera Hayato." The blush never diminished, but instead hueing deeply. Hayato fiddled with the hem of his shirt, gripping the fabric tighty. The brunette across from him was totally oblivious to the other's behavior, waved and smiled cutely. "I hope we become great friends, Hayato!" He beamed, flushing lightly in embarrassment. Said boy looked shocked, his face looking an unnatural very dark red state. Somehow just hearing his first name from the tuna-fish was comfortable and warming.

Takeshi and Hayato coughed nervously, averting their eyes anywhere besides the too cute and adorable sight before them. This boy was too cute for his own good! A fluttering sensation erupted from their chests, a sense of protectiveness overflowing them. The sudden need to protect this innocent boy made them confused. But none-the-less, they were completely attached to him.

But a question quirked their interest greatly. Were they imagining it or did Tsuna have a cat tail and ears? The additional features didn't make him look less adorable but certainly boosted his cuteness. A LOT. That would be their greatest weakness.

And for your information, thoroughout the whole class day, everyone (I mean EVERYONE) have fallen under Tsuna's charm. And let's say they have a fetish for cute, adorable things, especially Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Nana and Tsuna were seated in the car with her cooing lovingly over her son. "Wahh~ you're so adorable!" She cooed, kissing his nose lightly. "So, how was school, Tsu-kun?" She smiled as they drove home.<p>

Tsuna eyes sparked, his smile growing large. "It's was great mama! Tsuna made new friends." He beamed. "Their names are Takeshi and Hayato." He blabbed nonsense about his day, going over each detail thoroughly. Once they reached home, Tsuna raced up stairs and settled on his bed, staring at the ceiling in a dazzled state.

"G~", A sudden voice whined, startling the young hybrid. "Can't we just visit him for a while?" Another voice growled out, "Giotto, we don't have time." Tsuna observed the room quietly, trying to find the source of noise. Suddenly, an outline of something he couldn't pinpoint appeared in the center of the room. It moved.

"Giotto! Stop moving!"

"G, let go!"

"Yare, yare. Such troublesome brats."

"God would be disheartened to hear that his children are fighting to the extreme."

"Maa, maa. Calm down everyone."

Aside from all this commotion, a whitish blonde skylark meerly glanced at the bunch then withdrawn his cuffs. With appromixate accuarcy, he aimed it at the annoying individuals, the chain multiplying instantly. Clink!

"...You! Get me out of here!" A red head growled, balling his fists. A traditionally dressed Japanese man laughed, sweat dropping. The priest ranted on about praising God's ways and whatnot. The green-haired teen trembled in fear, cowering into a fetal position. And finally the blonde whined childishly, hopelessly trying to pry off the tightened contraction.

As you have guessed, another riot has arisen. The skylark's eyes sparked dangerously, narrowing down into slits. "For causing a chaos, you shall be arrested."

But one statement silenced them immediately. "Nufufu~ Hello there little one."

A French dressed man stood off to the side, ignoring the commotion commencing from his companions. His hair divided into two sections, framing his handsome face. He blue eyes zoning in on the cute, hybrid laying on the bed. The man smiled gently, reaching his hand out. "What's your name, little one?" His tone gentle and soft, shocking the other occupants seeing as they never heard him use such a tone—aside from his "honey bunch", or Elena.

The brunette tilted his head cutely, an imaginary question mark appearing above his head. He point his index finger at his chest. "Ehh? Y-you mean Tsuna?" He asked, his nose twitching cutely. _'Kawaii!'_ The majority of the men in the room blushed, while the skylark turned away, the flustered hue intensifying.

The man nodded, not finding the strength to voice the words. This boy was too aborable! Then the sudden emotion of a comforting, warm feeling arose in their chests; a feeling of protectiveness and caring. Not that they would admit it (those with huge pride *wink wink*), but they loved this new forbidden feeling.

Tsuna nodded understandment, a gentle smile appearing on his face. "Tsuna's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna likes the name Tsuna. So, Tsuna wants everyone to call Tsuna, Tsuna instead." His ears twitched, making the others gulp. Aside from the fact that Tsuna used his name too many times; using it in first person, it completely fitted his personality.

The group stared at the boy dumbfounded, standing there like totally idiots, gaping._ 'This boy will be the death of me.'_

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, here's the second chapter. Took me a few days to finally start his chapter but at least I've completed for your sake. Well, Takeshi and Hatato appeared along with the First Generation. But don't fret, the rest of the characters will appear in the next several chapters. Also, I would like to thank those who alerted, faved, and reviewed my story. I've enjoyed your support verh much. (: Until next time.

_**-AnimexXxLuvver**_


	3. Illusionary Storm

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Illusionary Storm_

* * *

><p>The dressed soldier blinked a couple of times, the blush dimming down to a light pink hue. He then smiled gently. "My name is Daemon Spade, Tsunayoshi-kun." The brunette stared then shifted his gaze to the other occupants as if urging them to do the same, to which they complied. But before anyone could have even make motion, the blonde stepped Daemon, his eyes glinting, to which the illusionist shivered. "Eh? I was suppose to be the first, <em>Daemon-kun<em>," he whispered. Poor Tsuna was oblivious to the menacing aura emitting from the jealous male.

Without any warning, the boss-in-command nudged (more like a harsh push) Daemon to the side and immediately cooed over the confused boy. "Kyaa~! You're _so_ aborable and cute, Tsu-kun~!" He hugged the life out of the brunette, rubbing his cheeks lovingly against the other's. The blonde sighed in bliss then set Tsuna on his feet, his eyes sparkling animatedly while hearts appeared above his head. "Ne, Tsu-kun, my name is Giotto but you can call me 'papa'!" He squealed childishly.

His posture suddenly serious and scary (not that Tsuna noticed) causing his companions to take a step back. "Always know papa will be here, Tsu-kun. He will protect you from anything, especially from some perverted pedos." At this Daemon twitched in annoyance.

A hand latched firmly on Giotto's shoulder and forcably dragged him behind the group's backs, hiding the commotion from view. The red (almost pink) haired male adorned with an endless line of a flaming crimson tatoo sighed, shaking his head in disapproval. "Giotto, you idiot," he muttered. Noticing the brunette's direct gaze on the men behind him, he took a step forward, instantly gaining his attention. "Don't mind him. He's okay."

Cue, shouting: "Whoa, whoa, calm down Giotto!", "A force to be wrecken with. Pitiful.", "May the demons repel you!", "Giotto, please settle down. We can work this throughly."

G sighed once more, face palming in disstress. Gee, his childhood friend never changed. _Ever_. Tsuna tugged on the man's pants, looking up. "Ne, what's your name oji-san?" This made G twitched, his whole body freezing into stone. _Twitch_. _'Oji-san...'_ His made him choke on his saliva. He wasn't even over 30 years of age! He is still young!

Tsuna blinked, tugging on the fabric once more. "Ano.." The man inhaled sharply then exhaling slowly. He looked down at the brunette, crounching to his height. "Hey, kid, I'm not _that_ old yet. And my name is G; just G." He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

The brunette's tail wagged lightly, a wide smile spreading across his chubby, rosy cheeks. "G-nii!" He clapped, beaming at the surprised male. G's heart skipped a beat. That sounded just...right. Regaining his composure, he released a gentle, warm smile. It's been a while since he's done that. "That's okay, too," he laughed, ruffling Tsuna's hair which was surprisingly soft, bristling past the soft ears causing the boy to mewl softly. This surprise the latter, the desire to touch the appendage increasing.

"Ne, G-nii," Tsuna called, fiddling with his fingertips. "C-can I hug you?" He shyly asked, flustering. The grown male's eyes widen to a degree, the previous feeling in his chest warming greatly. A small blush appeared on his cheeks, sputtering inaudible nonsense. Flipping his head to the side, his blush immensing, he slowly raised his arms in a welcoming gesture. "W-what are you w-waiting for? This is a one time thing." He muttered, the last statement a total lie.

Tsuna gasped and ran into his arms, hugging the other warmly. He giggled happily, nestling his head into the croak of man's neck. G unconsicously cuddling the other closer, a protective aura surround them, with a soft laugh escaping his lips. While the duo snuggled happily, the surrounding occupants' radiated a scary aura, their eyebrows twitching dangerously.

"Ne, G, sharing is caring," The traditional Japanese said with a strained smile.

"Public Display of Affection is not allowed," The whitish blonde stated, his fingers inching toward his handcuffs._ 'Neither is cuddling with the little animal.'_

"The precious life created by God must be cared for by the father priests," The priest praised.

"He may be a brat, but your actions are not approved by me." The green-haired teen yawned, slouching on the bed.

The most intimidating aura of them all was Giotto whose bangs hung over his eyes, a dreading feeling creeping down G's spine. This was not good. AT ALL. This will be he last, but not that it's gonna effect him. He already was a free-floating spirit, or an immortal ghost. In a chilly, terrifying tone, the blonde stated hissed, "_G_, what are you doing to Tsu-kun?" Under the fringes, his eyes narrowed, glinting with melace.

The red head sweated bullets, stopping his moment with the adorable bundle in his arms. He stood quickly, shifting the boy on his chest to face the direction of his backside. "G-giotto.." He sweat dropped at the sight, stepping back on par with them advancing toward him. Until his back touch the wall, a force suddenly tore Tsuna from his arms as the group lunged at him. "Ahh!" His scream muffled under the weight.

Sounds of rustling fabric echoed through the room, along with jealous remarks and duct tape beening unrolled. Confused with the turn of events, Tsuna finally met the face of his savior. The man smiled at him, leading them to the bed. Ignoring the screeching, the man said, "Hello there, Tsuna-kun. My name's Asari Ugestu, it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello, once again. Made a G and Tsuna fluff moment (KAWAII!) I picture this scene while typing, making me squeal my head off. :3 Also, to answers questions: Yes, the first generation are spirits as in canon. No mafia will be involved considering this is a family coverage. Iemistu will be counted as an hard working husband whose days off are very slim. To those who supported, thanks so much! :D

_**-AnimexXxLuvver**_


	4. Mischievous Rain

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> Mischievous Rain_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mphf!<em>"

A muffled scream erupted from G's duct taped mouth, his arms strapped to the chair with a thick line of rope along with his legs. His attempts to break free were no avail. Those who imprisoned the man stood to the side wiping imaginary dust off their hands with a satisfied smirk. The thumps of the rattling chair against the floor completely ignored.

"_Mphf, mphf, mphf!_"

Without any warning, the chair slowly leaned back causing G to cease all motion and muffled screams. The chair stopped—to G's relief—but someone _had_ to gently nudge it which caused it to crash to the floor. The others laughed while the skylark smirked in fullblown amusement.

Giotto kneeled down to the barely conscious man lying in a dazed heap on the floor. He childishly stuck his tongue out, laughing in the other's face wholeheartly. "That's what you get, G!" He cackled, poking G's cheeks much to the other's irritation. Said man snarled at his, glowering. The blonde laughed, patting his shoulder in half mockery and pity. "You poor man," he said turning away.

Ignoring his friend's loud thrashing, he glided over next to his dear Rain Guardian who took charge of Tsuna's care. "Aww, Tsu-kun, are you alright?" He immediately checked over the brunet's figure. He sighed a breath of relief when none were found. Thank god! (Giotto can be such an overprotective fatherly/brotherly figure. Suits him well :3) Squeezing the boy's cheeks, he practically squealed, "Tsu-kun~! Papa's here, so don't worry." He turned to Asari with a grateful smile. "Thank you for taking care of him, Asari."

_Pull. Pull. Pull._

"Um, Asari, you can let go of Tsu-kun now."

_Pull. Pull._

"Asari?"

The traditionally dressed Japanese man smiled sourly, keeping a firm grip on the brunet. He looked at his boss with an odd sparkle in his eyes. "It's okay, Giotto. Tsuna-kun is in good hands now, so don't worry too much, okay," He said, more like a threat than a statement. The blondle blinked then pouted with an oddly disturbing puppy face; to the minds of all his Guardians considering he never done that before aside from G who dealt with it almost everyday.

"Well then, let's see what Tsu-kun has to say about this," He mumbled and instantly turned to his grandson with an cheerful aura. Tsuna snapped his head up at his ancestor with his big, adorable moe eyes. A small audible sound escaped his lips which sounded much like a squeak. "Eh?"

"Tsu-kun, come to Papa," he enchanted enthuastically, gesturing with his arms and hands. "Papa will show you how much he loves you." The other's sweat dropped at his response. He wasn't his usual self and it was very disturbing; truly.

The hybrid blinked in confusion, tilting his head as his ears twitched. "..." He stared at Giotto in total confusion then looked at his caretaker who smiled warmly. "But Papa, Tsu-kun wants to stay with Asari-nii," He pleaded, pouting sadly. Meanwhile, Giotto fell to his knees and mourned for the loss of his 'son' to his guardian.

The occupants ignored the cries of agony and focus on the duo with a spark of jealousy. They want to hold the adorable brunet and to also be called the names of "-nii".

"Is that true, Tsuna-kun?" Asari questioned with a more radiate, happier aura. His insides fluttered with an delighted feeling. Tsuna smiled at the Rain guardian and hugged his shoulder gently. "Hai!" He beamed, making them all blush profusely. Asari hummed in absolute satisfaction and laughed as usual.

"Now then, what would you like to do, Tsuna-kun?" Asair inquired, glancing at the boy seated on his shoulder. Taking a thoughtful posture, Tsuna thought over the question quite carefully. He could certainly feel the calmness and cheerfulness radiating from this individual and it relaxed his senses. Pondering for a few seconds, he clapped his hands. "Oooh, how 'bout ice cream?" Posing his cutest face he could muster, he stared at the Rain Guardian with huge, expectant eyes

Asari's face drained of color as he sputtered incoherent syllables. He immediately regained his composure, slammering his words in embarrassment. "Y-yes!" Was all he could say. But before they could make any progress to do so, murderous auras surrounded them completely. Unfortunately, the Guardians (including G who magically unwound himself from the dangerously tight appendages) overheard their conversation and decided to stop they notions that could poosibly undergo during their time together. Talk about EXTREME overprotectiveness.

"H-haha..." The Rain Guardian laughed nervously, waving his arms frantically in surrender. He glanced at his boss waryily, a ray of hope casted upon his situation. Hopefully he could help — not. Once the blonde noticed his gaze, he purposely ignored the pleaded and continued releasing an deadly aura. Well, that's what happens when you take away his aborable grandson.

Out of the blue, the Lightening Guardian spoke up almost cowardly, his bones shivering deeply at the atmosphere radiating from his fellow companions. "U-uh, Lampo-sama disregards y-your idea of t-taking the brat out." He sputtered, majorly failing at trying to pose a "tough guy" stance. His words didn't have any effect on the Rain Guardian but it most certainly did on the others who glared daggers. Maybe considering Tsunayoshi as a brat wasn't such a good idea anymore.

Snorting, G took out a pack of cigerettes and immediately ignited his match, smoking the strong essence almost eagerly. The men occupied in the boy's room recoiled in disgust, the unhealthy substance floating in their nostrils. "G! Put those away! It's not good for Tsuna's health, especially yours," Giotto scolded, momentartily forgetting the fact they were debating about the child's caretaker.

Exhaling slowly, the Storm Guardian stared at his boss with slight aggrevation but obey none-the-less, tossing the cigerette out the window—not before distinguishing the ashes. Giotto sighed then looked up at his childhood friend. "It's bad for your health, you know, " He pointed out, slightly frowning. Sure, it was okay to do it once in a while but constantly wasn't such a nice idea. Sometimes his friends worried him so much he could practically feel the stress wearing him old already.

G gave him a deadpanned look. "Giotto, you know we've passed on, right? As long as I'm in this form, my health is the last thing I need to worry about." He stated, crossing his arms. Realization hit him as his mouth formed an comical 'o'. Rubbing his nape sheepishly, he said, "Oh yeah." The rest sweat dropped.

"Hn," The bleached white male rolled his eyes. An idiotic boss, if you ask him. Sometimes he wonders how he ended up working under his command. Daemon surpressed his usual laugh as his left brow twitched in annoyance. He huffed to himself, crossing his arms; unknowningly having the same thoughts as a certain skylark.

A sweet, melodic voice snapped them out of their musings as they turned to face the bundle on Asari's arms. "Ne, can we go now, Asari-nii?" He questioned, his tail jolting in excitement. The carefree male nodded then glanced up at the grouo with a smile. "Bye, bye~!" He cheered innocently and disappeared in a mist, taking adorable Tsuna with him.

The rest stared at the spot where the Rain last stood, trying to comprehend the fact that he disappeared in front of their very eyes. Was that even possible? Sure, spirit-Asari can, but taking a living being along? Getting over their shock, everything went downhill from there.

"What the? How can he disappear with Tsuna like that?!" G exclaimed in disbelief. The men nodded absentmindedly inwardly agreeing. Giotto, too, was shocked; his jaw going slack.

After a moments silence, the skylark suggested a very tempting idea. "If the Rain can do so, it'd be highly possible for us to follow considering we take after in the same ghostly form." There were grunts and munbles of agreement around the room. But before anyone could attempt to try, the aloof cloud guardian vanished in a poof of mist. The group blinked but soon followed after in a rush.

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello there! I'm very so glad many of you loved this story! I appreciate your lovely, heartwarming, and supportive reviews. (: In return, I give you the next chapter.

_**-AnimexXxLuvver**_


	5. Introductions and Skylarks

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> Introductions and Skylarks_

* * *

><p><em>Thump! Thump!<em>

The commotion heard upstairs startled the mother at work who looked up at the ceiling. "Hm, what's Tsu-kun doing? She asked herself but shrugged it off. She smiled dearly. "Oh, he's so energentic." Then headed back to preparing dinner. (Poor clueless Nana.)

* * *

><p>How Asari could disappear like that was strange.<p>

Alaude's idea of transporting like Asari didn't work like they expected it to. Instead of popping up somewhere in Japan, they ended up back in Tsuna's room. This agitated the skylark to no end; his plans were never one to backfire. Trying to reassure this cloud guardian, Giotto said, "At least we tried, Alaude. We'll question Asari once he find them."

At the thought of Tsuna not by his side made his mode plummet. '_Asari, Asari, Asari.'_ Giotto chanted in his mind, mischevious thoughts coming to mind. (Overprotective Giotto is scary sometimes.)

G gripped his head in frustration, gritting his teeth. "Where did that flute-freak go?" Giotto placed a hand on his guardian's shoulder to calm him though one could feel a menacing aura surround him. With a sickly sweet smile, he replied, "We'll find him, G. Very soon."

"The dear child must be saved!" Knuckle rambled, his infamous posture of a boxer reclaimed; his fists clenched in determination. Beside him, Lampo inversed into an out-of-character state, a little spark of fire shimmering in his pupil, overlaced with confidence and determination. "I will save my little bro with my dying will!"

A few feet away stood an irritated skylark and an amused melon. Daemon clamped his hand on Alaude's shoulder to keep him still. He smirked mischeviously, doing his usual laugh. "Alaude-kun, we'll get there in time, don't worry." Alaude glared at him. "I don't take orders from a melon."

The illusionist's brow twitched as several veins popped. He closed his eyes, plastering a not-so-pleasent smirk on his face. "I'm most certainly not a fruit, if you please. I happen to be inherited of this style which I've never been so fond of." Daemon explained, lastly opening his eyes to glower into the amused eyes of the platinum blonde.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips, an absolutely amused smirk adorning his face. "A history of fruit-headed generations. _Félicitations._" He clapped mockingly with a pleased, amused expression. Before Daemon could clash against the skylark, Giotto stepped in, immediately seizing the oncoming fight.

"Daemon, Alaude, please do not wreak a havoc in my grandson's room." Giotto was in super-combo boss mode, and you don't want to mess with that. At that, said men both backed away from their boss — even they were affected, they'll never admit it; carrying it to their grave to the afterlife.

The golden blonde turned to the rest. "Let's go save Tsu-kun!" They cheered in agreement, dashing after him downstairs. But in their haste, they tumbled down the stairs, ending up in a doggy pile at the bottom. Unfortunately, a certain skylark was the poor man to suffer the massive weight of everyone. A dangerous aura leaked from underneath.

"If you do not get off this instant..." Alaude's muffle voice strangely sounded loud and clear under the tons of bodies. He left his threat unfinish, causing the others to scramble off and inch to a safe distance. But Daemom just _had_ to take his time, purposely placing more pressure than necessary. The others groaned, Daemon was not making this easier for them, especially when it came to Alaude.

The platinum blonde growled, harshly pushing his rival off to the side whom gotten his face smashed into the wall. Alaude casually stood up, ignoring the horrified stares from the guardians. "Stupid melon." Was a blunt response from the cloud guardian.

"Oya, Alaude-kun dares to provoke me." The illusionist hostled himself off the wall, staggering as he walked. He held his nose as he glared daggers at the tsuere skylark. It seems Alaude broke his nose. "_Vi pentirete questo._" This sparked a competition between the two as crackles of purple and indigo lightning surrounded them, clashing with intense power.

"Oh? What's going on here?" Time froze as the first generation turned around to see Tsuna's mother standing at the doorway to the kitchen with a statula in hand, a confusion expression plastered on her face. She squinted her eyes at them then asked, "Who are you?"

The guardians glanced at their boss to respond. Giotto gulped, a bead of sweating rolling down his cheek. He rubbed his nape sheepishly, laughing nervously. "U-uh...we are guests." He said, trying to make a blant excuse. Being a guest is a reason; but hold on, she didn't even invite them in the first place. Giotto cursed inwardly.

The brunette woman blinked in surprise, a curious glint in her eyes. "Are you friends of Tsu-kun?" She asked, taking this time to stare at each of their faces.

"Y-yes," Giotto slammered, wringling his palms together. G rolled his eyes at his behavior, preventing himself from smacking him upside the head. He was a mafia boss for goodness sakes! Is a normal house wife that much of a difference from assassins and mafia bosses'?

Her eyes lit up then she smiled warmly. "Is that so? Friends of Tsu-kun's are always welcomed to stay whenever they like. Please make yourselves at home." She greeted nicely. "My name is Nana, Tsu-kun's mother."

Like a one hundred and eighty degree switch, Giotto changed his demeanor. The blonde mafia boss smiled back, striding up to her and taking her hand into his and placing a kiss on the backside. He bowed politely. "I'm Giotto, madam. We are very grateful to be here. Thank you."

Nana blushed at his course of actions, but thought nothing of it. She has a lovely husband and that's enough for her. She smiled, her face still flushed. "Nana is fine. Madam sounds too formal."

"Nana," He confirmed as she nodded. He turned to his companions, uttering for them to introduce themselves. His right-hand man stepped up, repeating Giotto's previous actions, thus earning another blush. "I'm G. Pleased to meet you," He replied, giving her a gentle smile.

She waved her hand. "There's no need for gentlemanliness here. An introduction is fine," She assured them. But they went on using their polite, gentleman skills learnt from the Italian tradition — a rule not to disrespect a lady. Once they've finished, Nana dismissed herself to continue making dinner and that left the standing in the hall.

"Tsu-kun has a nice mother, just like him," Giotto smiled. The others nodded. But then Lampo raised an eyebrow. "Wait, she can see us like Tsunayoshi?" His point made everyone blink, expect for Alaude and Daemon who had a spark of recognition in their eyes. Someone finally had the guts to realize the thought.

Giotto, too, raised an eyebrow, his face scrunched up in concentration. "Yes, and this mostly likely gives us more unwanted attention considering we're...dead in this era." He flinched at the last words, certainly not enjoying talking so degrading of his family. His guardians nodded solemnly.

"But let's not let that get to us. We've got a child to rescue." They rushed out the door while Giotto called out, "We'll be right back, Nana. We've got some errands to run." Nana hummed which he took as an yes then shut the door lightly.

* * *

><p>Rain flames dispersed into mid-air as Asari and Tsuna reappeared in the middle of an lightly occupied park. Tsuna's eyes gleamed in excitement as he stared at the children his age scream in happiness as they play. Asari laughed gently at his expression, also watching.<p>

"Oooh, looks like their having so much fun, Asari-nii!" He whispered loudly, still staring intently. The Rain Guardian nodded, smiling in amusement. He set Tsuna on his feet and watched as he slowly walked to play area. The brunet was too dazzled to realize he was about to bump into another person. Not a second later they were both in a heap on the ground.

"Tsuna-kun!" Came Asari's worried call from behind. Tsuna felt large hands pick him up to a standing position and embrace him into a hug. "Are you okay?" Asari asked as soon as he pulled away. Tsuna nodded dumbly, his head slightly dizzy from the fall. The older adult sighed in relief. "That's good. Please be careful next time, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna bowed down in shame; his ears and tail drooping and his lips falling into a pout. He fumbled with his fingers while staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, Asari-nii," He whimpered, a sprinkle of tear at the corner of his eyes. Asari felt guilt rise in his chest at the sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun. I'm not disappointed at you, so don't cry. I just want you to be safe, okay?" Asari reassured the brunet who nodded, his appendages straightening outward in relaxation. Tsuna smiled brightly once again making the heavy guilt in Asari's heart to disappear. The Japanese man returned the smile, ruffling the child's fluffy hair. But not forgetting to rubbing his soft, silky ears.

Tsuna purred in delight, leaning in his touch. Asari chuckled then hesitantly removed his hand. Then he added, "Don't forget to apologize to the person you've bumped into." The brunet gasped turning around quickly to apologize.

"U-uh, I'm s-sorry for bumping into y-you. I-I didn't really m-mean to. I wasn' p-paying attention. I-I'm sorry, please forgive me," Tsuna pleaded, flushing in embararassment at his lousy confession. A few moments passed and the stranger didn't respond so he decided to take a glimpse.

And when he did, his eyes widen in horror.

Cold cobalt eyes stared straight at him as if analyzing his soul. Tsuna flinched under the intimidating aura around the older boy. This wasn't your regular school boy or anything. This boy was the notorious prefect of Namimori, President of the Disciplinary Committee.

"H-Hibari-san!"

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finished! xD Sorry I took so long. Had to finish up the exams. Anyways, please review. (:

"_Félicitations._" **— **"Congradulations."** — [French]**

"_Vi pentirete questo._"** — **"You will regret this."** — [Italian]**

**_-AnimexXxLuvver_**


End file.
